OOS 9
Numrenth 26, after completing Donjon, before Dunkelschwein. It occurred between sessions 13 and 14. Transcript Gloom: Early in the morning, having had to turn away the staff a few times asking if you want anything, if you're okay, a tortle enters the Titan's grasp. Ondo: Ondo is people watching anyway, this is probably the most interesting person in here to try and discretely watch. Gloom: The tortle wears a red shirt with a blue sash, with a satchel across his shoulder. Atop his head is a pair of bunny ears. The tortle postman's eyes scan the room and settle on Ondo. He smiles and approaches, pulling a letter from the satchel. "lessee, Ondo Tira?" He says, reading the envelope, "got a letter for ya." Ondo: "Ah..." Ondo glances around, unsure as to how the tortle recognized him. "Thank you." He accepts the letter and looks at the tortle, unsure how these exchanges are supposed to go. Gloom: The tortle nods and returns to the entrance for a few minutes, and then takes a seat at a table Ondo: Ondo shifts his attention to the letter. Gloom: the letter is a crisp white envelope, prepared with care. The wax seal bears the emblem of the Burnett Family. On the front, in green ink and delicate elvish script, it says "Ondo ar' thond Tira" Ondo: Ondo opens up the envelope. Reading the letter, intently. (He probably tries to open the envelope so as not to ruin it.) Gloom:"Ondo ar' thond Tira, First, I owe you an apology for my evasive behavior. My people are in a tenouous position, and with the threats that face us, I needed to be careful not to compromise them before completing my mission. As it stands now, and in part thanks to you, we have seen the first glimmer of hope in a long while. Azaria has kindly offered the lands of her people, a conclave a wood elves that live among the forests of the Burnett lands. They are perhaps a quaint people, but we are grateful to them. We have begun the relocation process, and hope to have our people settled by the next turn. Which brings me to the true purpose of this letter. It is as you likely suspect. Though we cannot claim the former glory or ingenuity of those that created you, our people represent those sky elves that survived the Calamity, as the humans call it. We are but a shadow of those people- gone are the floating islands and skyships, and gone are the stone soldiers and other constructed wonders. Mostly. But there is still you. I hope that, once we've settled in our new home, you will forgive my rudeness and come and visit- I hope to rekindle in our people a sense of awe for what we once were, and can perhaps strive to become again. Yours in light and song, Ruraina Tal'Evel"''Ondo: ''As Ondo finishes reading, he stands up so quickly that he knocks over a chair. He races upstairs, promptly realizes no one is awake (and he doesn't have his own room), to race back downstairs again. He goes to the stables where Dog waits and begins pacing frantically, re-reading the letter as he walks. Scabacca: Dog looks up as Ondo enters, his tail wags half-heartedly in acknowledgement. Ondo: "She was - Ruraina - she was one of the people! Some of them survived." Ondo says emphatically to Dog. "This is - I need to go there, I should be there with them - wait, no, not like this." Scabacca: Dog's tail wags more rapidly at Ondo's excitement Ondo: "I am not functioning, and there is hardly a way I could explain to them why that is. Heavens forbid they find out about Akaros." Ondo is still pacing but absent mindedly giving Dog pats as he walks, because Dog is a big boy. "It will have to - it will have to wait. But I could help them, after all this is over. I could go and... I could be with my people again." Scabacca: Dog accepts pats Ondo: Ondo scratches Dog's face. "You could join me! If you wish. I don't know if you understand Common." Scabacca: Dog doesn't seem to comprehend, but enjoys the attention anyway Akaros: "It seems we have greater cause to see you restored, Ondo," The harsh whisper of Akaros says. "Congratulations." Ondo: I roll... i dont know if an insight check is appropriate here but Ondo isn't sure how to respond to that. Gloom: Insight is good for it Ondo: minus 1 insight is 1 Akaros: Akaros remains a mysterious and enigmatic fart Ondo: "Ah... yes? Indeed." Ondo folds up the letter, and places it carefully in his chest compartment next to his letter from Fern. He pauses, and for a moment considers saying something else to Akaros, but the thoughts won't come, so he leaves the stable. Akaros: "I saw them, when Kiono was borrowing your vessel." Ondo: Ondo freezes in the doorway. "Who - what did you see" Akaros: "The Dream's interpretation of your memory of them, I suppose." A pause "I'm sorry for bringing it up. It could only be painful for you for me to relate." Ondo: "I had considered, asking Kiono, but thought otherwise. I..." "Was it a good memory?" Akaros: "....yes, yes I think it was," he says. "I think it was.... nice." Ondo: Ondo just nods, and looks out the stable door at the lightening sky. He feels two emotions, one which he's going to call longing, and the other which he thinks is hope. Gloom: Tallo, whenever you come down, the tortle postmaster is waiting, munching on some fruit, careful not to get any on his uniform. He looks up at you and puts a plum down. "Hey there, Tallo, Right?"He rummages through his satchel "Got a letter for ya!" Tallo: tallo is zoning out a bit, as she‘s still waking up from a rough sleep, but snaps to attention “what? um, thank you...” who even knows about me being tallo aside from....ah—is this from cecily? hopeful hopeful hopeful Ondo: Ondo during this, is at another table, intently and carefully penning a letter to Ruraina. Gloom: the letter seems hastily put together, with "Tallo" scrawled in black ink, the Cardew family seal holding the corners of the envelope together Tallo: that’s not normal. what....? tallo looks around to see if anyone else is watching her. if not, she’ll open the letter. if yes, she’ll go somewhere private to open it Gloom: Ondo is nearby at another table, but seems engrossed in his own activities. The envelope unfolds to reveal Cecily's bubbly handwriting folded around another worn envelope that, in considerably sloppier handwriting, reads "Lady Renn the Amazing". The back of this second envelope bears no seal, just a blob of green wax. In Cecily's writing:This came for you after you left, sorry, but I swiped it from your house to send it to you. Also it's only been like, a week, but Julien's been by your house twice? I don't know what he's up to but I'm doing a suspicion. Hope you're doing well, beat up a bunch of monsters and tell me all about it.' ''Hearts, Cecily''Tallo: ''tallo feels a rush of homesickness she was trying to keep at bay, and hopes her letter to cecily with photos will reach her soon. also feels a pang of something about julien. goes to open other letter Gloom:"To my dearest student, '' ''I'm sorry I didn't tell you what was going on earlier. But I had a secret mission and I could not contact you. Kaafiye was telling me of your exploits in Alibrook, and I have to say that I am quite impressed. You have come a long way, and I am happy to hear of your development. '' ''He tells me that you have found a party and have chosen to continue adventuring with them. I have to say that I am delighted by this news, and hopefully some worldly experience will help you grow and progress to what you will become. '' ''Now that I have finished what I am doing here, I hope to encounter you on the road at some point. I cannot wait to hear what you have accomplished. Wherever your journeys may take you and whatever deeds you may do, know that you are my greatest student and I am proud of you. May your shell be sturdy and your path unbroken, '' ''Edger P.S. The people in this village are a little weird, but have been very welcoming. Unfortunately, I am going to have to slip out before any of tonight's festivities because I cannot stand the attention."''Tallo: ''reads it again. and again. and a—no wait gotta pay attention to my surroundings, who’s around? Gloom: Ondo is doing whatever it is he's doing still. Kiono comes downstairs about this time, but otherwise, nobody is paying you any mind. Tallo: kiono downstairs? okay fangasming will have to wait :( Kiono: Except Kiono is paying you attention now because she wants to talk to Tallo! She heads her way. Ondo: (Ondo has finished his letter to Ru and his rereading it over. He notices his companions but doesn't approach.) Tallo: put the letter away when she noticed kiono coming downstairs Kiono: Kiono stands awkwardly beside Tallo. "Tallo. I, uh, had a question for you, if you don't mind." Tallo: “you are back....sooner than expected.” looks to ondo thinking, operation ask them go go go but idk if that thought would translate well to her expression haha Kiono: "Yes, we, uh, had some...." There's something... frustration maybe? nervousness? not sure "assistance coming back quickly. Tallo: “what kind of assis—well, um, im sure you can explain at the temple. guess you should be heading there soon.” Kiono: Kiono opens her mouth to respond, then closes it and looks at Tallo in confusion. "'You'? Not 'we'?" Tallo: her thoughts are a mix of edger edger edger edger and getting down to business “o-oh....right. yeah. we.” Kiono: "I see. Um." She takes a second to get her head sorted back to where she intended to be for this. "You had a dream the other night and... Would you tell me the details of it? I suspect you gave a summarized version of it." Tallo: “dreams....” ondo here’s your cue ask them go go go she gives a long pause, then sighs. it’s at this point she probably notices the attention he’s giving that paper, i can roll perception but i feel like it’s super obvious? “why do you wa—? is it something that can’t wait until after y—we’ve arrived at the temple?” Kiono: "Unfortunately I think it's relevant now. You mentioned something about a skeleton tearing my heart out. I'd like to know... the context. If anything was said. Where we were. That sort of thing." Tallo: “hmm.......” welp gonna have to do this my way then “i’ll tell you if you agree to two things first.” “...three things” Kiono: "Nevermind then." Kiono goes and sits with Ondo. Tallo: sighhhhhhh. tries to get a look at ondo’s paper stands near kiono and ondo at the table thoughtfully touching the letter from edger in her pocket Gloom: Veggrek, you sleep fitfully, your dreams are dark and disturbing. '' ''You are running through a forest- your strides are long and graceful, and you grip an unfamiliar weapon. Unfamiliar to your hand, at least- you recognize Kiono's Halberd in your grasp. You are being chased, the snarling of beasts pursues you through the thick forest. You look back at the pack of wolves- immense, dark, their white teeth bared. Hundreds of them. They leap, and one knocks you to the ground, and they are upon you, tearing your flesh asunder. '' ''and in that instant, you die. You awaken in your bed, the late morning sun streaming in from the window. Veggrek: Veggrek gets dressed— not armored— and makes his way downstairs. Gloom: You see Ondo writing a letter, Kiono sitting with him, breakfast just brought out to her, and Tallo standing nearby Ondo: Ondo greets his companions as they come to sit with him. (by what method is Tallo trying to get a look at the paper?) Veggrek: Veggrek walks up to the group and buries his head in Ondo’s side without a word. Tallo: first she’s subtly taking a peek at it to get info like who it’s from/to, then just obviously leaning down to get a look Ondo: Ondo is completely distracted by Veggrek right now so I'll post the letter in one sec. "Oh dear, Squire are you alright?" Veggrek: “I had a dream I didn’t care for.” Veggrek mumbles into Akaros. “I’m seeking comfort.” Tallo: dreams are the theme of the day Ondo: "I see, that seems to be a problem lately." Ondo readjusts so that Veggrek is pulled into him comfortably. His voice gentle, "Do you... wish to talk about it? Or would it be more efficient to go buy sweet foods?" "Hm. Actually I never asked if sweet foods was universal comfort." Ondo ponders aloud. The letter he wrote back to RurainaRuraina Tal'Evel, I am pleased to hear that your people have found a new place to settle. The knowledge that my people live on through them has filled me with a sense of purpose and hope of which I can hardly describe. I believed that I was the last piece of my culture, and indeed I may be the last Guard, but I am overjoyed to know that I was not the only survivor of what occurred 900 years ago. To write that I am overjoyed feels peculiar, given my nature, but I must be honest with you: I am not a Guard in the same way as I was before the Calamity. Since being restored, I have experienced malfunctions that are unbefitting a construct, and forced to act a person in order to journey through the world in search of a solution. My hope is to return to my original functioning as my creators intended it, and then seek new masters. When my quest is complete, I would think nothing more appropriate than for me to join you and offer my servitude to the descendants of my creators. Yours in light and song, Ondo ar’ Thond Tira ''Tallo: ''message cantrip to akaros ''“ondo intends to leave us????” Akaros: "Not soon, but eventually." Akaros responds. Veggrek: “I think I might like to talk about it over sweet foods, if that makes any sense.” Ondo: "Excellent. May I suggest chocolate chips on pancakes?" Veggrek: ''Veggrek glances at Kiono. Kiono: "..you dont eat, I thought..?" Ondo: Ondo doesn't seem to understand the question. "No? I don't." Tallo: message cantrip “okay, not soon....that’s......good to know....” Kiono: in a tone that is 100% genuine curiosity "How can you suggest something if you've never had it?" Akaros: "Has to get rid of me first, he thinks." Akaros responds. Ondo: "I have noticed a generally favourable reaction amongst people who consume it." Veggrek: “Would you like to try it for yourself, Kiono?” Tallo: tallo is thinking and is missing this entire convo Kiono: "I suppose I would..." She notices Veg's lack of armor. We aren't leaving any time soon apparently. Ondo: "Excellent. I do not however know where in town where we can find place that sells pancakes." Veggrek: “Well, um— I’ll...” Shit. “...continue being emotionally distressed, I suppose.” Ondo: "Oh-" Ondo stands. "No then I'll - I'll begin looking." Tallo: tallo zones back in when she realizes ondo is standing “are we heading to the temple now?” flat tone Veggrek: “No, you don’t— you don’t have to, I’ll get over it. Time heals too.” Ondo: Ondo scoops up the letter and is mid movement. "We need to find panca- Oh does it?" Veggrek: “...Yes. I— I just want to take this opportunity to demonstrate to Kiono how comfort works.” Ondo: Ondo pauses and stares at Veggrek. "I don't - was - are you still sad or was that only part of the demonstration??" "Did I perform adequately??" Akaros: "I wanted some of these panned cakes...." Akaros grumbles to no one. Tallo: louder “what are we doing right now. are you going somewhere, are we going to the temple. should we set a meeting point. what is the plan.” im on a time crunch urgh Veggrek: “I—“ Veggrek touches his chin in thought. “I did actually have that dream and I am actually rather upset about it and I would actually like to...” Ondo: Ondo looks between Tallo and Veggrek, then at Kiono. "We are - yes we are going to the temple. It doesn't seem to me however that you've all eaten breakfast." "And I thought that perhaps we could find something sweet to cheer you all up." Kiono: her voice is soft, thoughtful "Perhaps you can tell us about your dream while eating breakfast, and then we can move on to the temple." Veggrek: “We are going to the temple.” Veggrek echoes, inspiration striking. “But I— I’m in no condition to do that now. Yes, breakfast first. It’s important that my emotions are— that everyone’s feelings are as in check as they can be.” Ondo: "Alright, excellent. I propose that you all get your things and I will locate an IHOP or the closest bakery equivalent." Tallo: “we should also talk about what to expect at the temple.” Kiono: "It is a temple of Yumia's. The surrounding beast people likely worship her there. That is all I know for certain." Veggrek: Veggrek scurries upstairs. Tallo: “what are your goals there” how does she know that Kiono: "We are looking for Squire Veggrek's Lady Dyana." Tallo: “just as straightforward as that.” if they dont find anything and stay too long what am i supposed to do Kiono: "We can hope so. We only have 24 hours to search, as per your time limit." Tallo: surprised look “um. er, yes.” opens her mouth to ask a question but her thought trails off a bit Ondo: Ondo drops off the letter with the mail tortle, and heads out the door to locate a place to eat. Veggrek: Veggrek returns shortly, equipped as usual. He still isn’t wearing the mask up. Tallo: “what type of beast creatures?” Kiono: "Shifters." Tallo: “how do you know this” Gloom: (One silver to mail the letter, Tortle's still around finishing his impromptu breakfast) Kiono: "The celestial on Crow Peak was familiar with the location.' Tallo: “oh. did he tell you anything else about it” tallo is very direct and to-the-point rn Kiono: "The nearby village is called Dunkelschwein, but otherwise, no. Unless the temple having been something else prior to Yumia's holds interest for you." Tallo: “maybe. what was it before?” Kiono: "Woof." casually, taking a bite of her food as though everyone knows what "woof" means. Scabacca: Foxdog trots down the stairs, having had a terrible dream. He was chasing a stick, '''But then the stick started chasing him' "Good morning," He says. Veggrek: “Good morning.” Kiono: ''Kiono gives foxdog some meat something from her breakfast. "Ah, there you are. We are about to head out. Maybe." Tallo: tallo sees talking foxdog and under different circumstances might be excited but just focuses on the matter at hand Veggrek: “We’re going to get chocolate chip pancakes. Would you like some?” Tallo: “pardon?” incredulous after a long pause of, ‘did i hear that right?’ Veggrek: “...We’re going to get chocolate chip pancakes. For breakfast.” Scabacca: "I don't know what that is. Is it good?" Foxdog asks. Veggrek: “I thought, um— Foxdog might want some. It seemed polite to offer.” Tallo: mouth twitches and then despite herself tallo bursts out laughing Veggrek: “It’s wheat and milk and eggs, I believe, with chocolate— Tallo?” Scabacca: "Eggs taste funny." Foxdog says, and then looks quizzically up at Tallo. Kiono: Kiono has probably finished her breakfast and tosses another piece of meat to foxdog. Tallo: she’s still laughing while she talks, but trying to stay focused “1. dont give dogs chocolate, it can kill them, 2. if we head to the temple late because of pancakes, we better still be back by -insert time here sry im bad at this-, 3. we all need to sit down and talk after...at some point.” “about. um. why we’re traveling together and what we’re trying to do.” Kiono: "That is a good idea." Tallo: aka corralling you guys is difficult and i need to figure out what page you’re all on if you’re going to continue to be any use to me Kiono: "Squire Veggrek, you said you wished to speak about your dream after pancakes. I... Wouldn't it be better to have the food afterwards for comfort?" Veggrek: “Oh. Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize.” Veggrek peers at the foxdog, a thoughtful frown crossing his face. “You are a dog, aren’t you— What? Um.” He looks at Ondo. ''“Would it...?” ''Oh no. Ondo is gone. “I— er— both at once, I think. That’s more efficient.” Kiono: "Is... is that how comfort works? You can be comforted at the same time you're being hurt?" Tallo: laughing Veggrek: “I can be very silly at the best of times, and it can be hard to think properly when you’re upset.” “I’m sorry.” Gloom: Ondo, you locate near the university, not too terribly far, a place called "the Bubbly Biscuit" Ondo: "Hm," thinks Ondo, to himself, "a biscuit is a comfort-food." "And people like bubbles, for some reason." Veggrek: “And to be honest, I’m a little worried about talking about these things and getting upset in front of people we don’t know, as accepting as this place has been... but that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t. Saresh said to trust those around us.” Tallo: “saresh seems like he said a lot of things” wonder if kiono woofed at him hehehehehehe Kiono: "He did. I'm not sure how much was actually useful..." There is a bit of an edge when she says this. Tallo: “wait. that is the celestial on crow’s peak, right?” Kiono: "Yes." Tallo: oh my god they delivered a bunch of animals to them in the middle of the night. i didnt think about how funny that is until now. the animals might have taught kiono to make noises and she just rolled with it hehehehe. oh my god what was the look on saresh and the demon’s FACE what are they going to do with these animals? which animals were they? i can only recall a few that veggrek captured.... hehehehe oh my god Kiono: Kiono pushes her plate away and leans on the table. "So we're just... waiting here until Ondo comes back?" Tallo: “actually can i meet you somewhere after you eat. im not hungry.” stomach is still upset from...stuff Veggrek: “Ondo isn’t going to eat either. You won’t be alone.” Tallo: “if we’re dallying about, i want to go to the libr—“ thinks about the letter from edger in her pocket, and reconsiders “do you....would you want me there?” Veggrek: “Yes. ...I don’t want to worry about you. But you don’t have to come.” Tallo: “hmmm....i’ll come on one condition.” “you promise me that no matter what, we make it back from the temple by -insert time here-“ ”''and kiono meows at the server hehehehehehe just kidding just kidding” mumbled under her breath with a grin'' Veggrek: “I can’t— I can’t promise that, Tallo. I don’t know what’s up there.” Tallo: “will you try your best?” Veggrek: “I can’t promise we’ll make it back at all— I’ll try my best.” Tallo: “okay deal” grin “guess i’d better get my things. i’ll be quick.” Ondo: Ondo walks back into the Inn. "I've found a place called the Bubbly Biscuit - I am unable to process taste but it smelled of sweet things." Kiono: Kiono stands up. "Let's get going, then." Tallo: okay well that’s one step closer to getting them to go on the airship with me tallo quickly gets her stuff packed as promised Kiono: Kiono is standing there like "You were supposed to be doing that while Ondo was gone???? You're the one with the time crunch???" Veggrek: “That sounds like a lovely place.” Ondo: (While Tallo is gone.) "Oh right, Kiono - we're going with Tallo to Auguste later aren't we?" Kiono: "That is what I understand. At the very least, Veggrek and I should be able to obtain a ride to Oceanside from there. I... don't know what you were planning on doing." Ondo: "I will continue to travel with you all, of course." More quietly, "Tallo wanted me to confirm. She seemed to think I needed to ask." Kiono: "...I see." she doesn't see. Veggrek: “That’s, um— something I need to mention to her. I can’t remember if I said it before, but if it comes down to staying with Dyana or staying with you all...” Ondo: "Ah, hm. Perhaps that's something we can discuss over pancakes?" Kiono: Kiono gets a sort of weird look on her face. "I hadn't considered what I would do once we found your Lady Dyana. ...perhaps, Ondo, yes." Veggrek: “Perhaps. I, um, I had it in my head that we would all join together, but... if for some reason it’s not that, and it’s more... you’re right. Perhaps over pancakes.” Tallo: tallo returns ready to head out Ondo: starwipe Gloom: The Bubbly Biscuit has a sign up front that says "Please Wait to be Seated." A sleepy-eyed college aged kid trots up to the front podium to greet you. Late in the morning on a weekday, the location is busy, but not very. "Welcome to the Bubblrscuit, how manyin yerparty?" Veggrek: “Anywhere between four and six. Um, do you allow pets?” Ondo: "Me and A-dog count as one." pause. "Not as in, the dog, as in... nevermind." Kiono: "Four and this one," Kiono says, indicating foxdog. Tallo: tallo is stuck somewhere between a facepalm and a giggle fit Gloom: "alright, come thiswayplease." he shows you to a booth, and awkwardly brings over a high chair for Foxdog. After picking up the animal and placing him in the chair, he passes out menus to each of you, including Foxdog. "I'll be backt'take yourders." He turns away and hesitates a moment, seemingly realizing what he's done with the Foxdog, but shakes his head and walks to the back. Tallo: tallo takes a picture of this spectacle Kiono: Kiono has no idea what's going on and just follows everyone else's leads, which works '''perfectly' I'm sure.'' Kiono: She's just waiting for the various conversations that were supposed to happen to happen. Ondo: Ondo picks up the menu. There's a pause and in his head he asks, "Are you getting anything?" Veggrek: Veggrek wedges himself into the corner of the chair and the wall. Akaros: "I want those chocolate chip- oh, an every-meat-omelet.... Hrm... Hey that burger has an egg on it." Akaros eventually settles on EggBurger with pancakes instead of fries. Tallo: tallo plays with subtly switching features of her face when she thinks the server isnt looking whenever he comes back anyway Gloom: After a moment, he returns, taking the order, and being completely oblivious to Tallo's shenanigans Tallo: she gets more and more brazen about it, copying some of his features and making goofy expressions, but only ever briefly Kiono: "So we.... wait for the food before... discussing things?" Ondo: Ondo surveys the party, and in a moment of clarity, "None of us know how this works." Tallo: “i didnt get the memo. what are we discussing exactly?” her words come out kinda funny, because she currently has ridiculously huge lips Akaros: Akaros groans. "Raise your hand if you have something important to talk about." Veggrek: “I was beautiful.” Veggrek says quietly, in that low, flat tone Ondo and Kiono heard when he was drunk. He doesn’t look up from the surface of the table. “I was elegant and— I was holding your weapon, Kiono, I’m s-sure that’s important. And then—“ He rubs the heel of his armored hand into his eye. “I was torn apart by dogs.” Tallo: tallo sighs and raises her hand if anyone else does Kiono: Kiono looks down at Veg. Mostly eye movement, which is unusual for her. "You... were me?" Veggrek: Veggrek raises one hand, quietly sobbing into the other. “Mhm. I think so. I don’t— I don’t want to make a-assumptions, I don’t know what it is to be you, I just— I was v-very tall, and it was your spear, and I...” Kiono: "What sort of dogs?" Ondo: Ondo had started to raise his hand, but puts it back down as Veg talks. Veggrek: “Wolves. Worgs, maybe. Black fur, white teeth, huge and— and hungry— Gods, so hungry...” He drops his face into his arms. Kiono: "Where were you?" Tallo: the shifters at the temple? well at least it’s not more dra—wait a minute. why would veg be having kiono’s premonition dreams, that doesnt make sense. back up a minute. Ondo: Ondo is rubbing Veggrek's back with one hand. Tallo: i wasnt really paying attention earlier but he did say this was a dream he had, right? “are you taking about a dream?” Scabacca: Foxdog has taken the provided crayons in his mouth and is attempting to complete the maze on his kids' menu. Tallo: big lips are gone Veggrek: “The— the woods.” Veggrek sputters. “Dense woods. At— at night, I think...?” He glances up at Tallo, yellow eyes red and swollen from tears and chain mail. “Y-Yes. I’m— sorry I can’t be more s-specific. I-I-I was, I was Kiono I think, and... dogs were ch-chasing me through the woods, and they caught me, and I... I...” Kiono: "It wasn't real, Squire Veggrek," Kiono says in a soft-ish voice. She mostly sounds distracted, but maybe can be interpreted as soothing. Ondo: Ondo is looking for the food to come, desperately. "She's right. It was just a dream - it can't hurt you." Gloom: The food is delivered shortly thereafter. The server somehow manages to deliver everyone's order to the correct spot, despite being in an utter daze Kiono: Kiono settles into a position that looks like she's praying, but she's taking like twenty minutes about it. Literally. Ondo: Ondo sneaks Tallo food off of Akaros' plate. Veggrek: “You’re right.” Veggrek murmurs, cutting into his pancakes. “I’m safe now. There’s just the one dog, and he seems very nice. It wasn’t real.” Ondo: "Yes. You and Kiono are both fine." Veggrek: Veggrek immediately bursts into tears again. “I didn’t— Gods, I’m so sorry, I didn’t e-even think to w-worry, I’m so sorry...” Ondo: Ondo raises both his hands in a defeated, 'didn't mean to do that' gesture. "Ah, no, wait -" "It's fine, she's right there, you're both fine!" Tallo: “...take as long as you need to cry all the sadness out.” it comes out awkward and stiff, but the point is she’s trying Kiono: The sudden resurgence of tears snaps Kiono out of her state. She looks at Veggrek with a look that can only be described as panic. Ondo: "Ah, ah -" Ondo is searching through his chest compartment now.'' '' Kiono: Kiono gets up from the table, clumsy, hurried. She mutters, "I'll meet you at Vidh Zadh's," and makes for the door. Ondo: Ondo freezes mid search to watch her go. "Where is she...? That's odd." Veggrek: “No, no, no—“ All Veggrek can do is try to keep quiet, trembling with unshed tears. “Ondo, p-promise me you won’t— this happens sometimes, it’s like the world needs to remind me what I am, and I— I get so selfish and stupid—” Ondo: "Veggrek that is incorrect, you are not - and promise I won't what?" Tallo: tallo reaches to grab kiono’s hand as she goes to leave Kiono: Kiono doesn't let her hand be grabbed, but she turns toward Veggrek and says, very firmly and maybe a hair too harshly, "You're not the one that is stupid and selfish." Tallo: at the same time, tallo says, ‘you’re not selfish and stupid.’ Tallo: attack roll to grab Kiono’s hand to stop her, which misses Veggrek: “...Promise you won’t listen to me when I’m like this.” Veggrek finishes, looking up at Tallo and Kiono with quiet awe. Tallo: tallo looks surprised Ondo: Ondo looks at Veggrek. "I do not understand, I'm sorry." Tallo: if kiono tries to leave again, tallo will try to stop her again Kiono: Kiono looks awkwardly at the group and will leave if nobody immediately talks directly to her. Veggrek: “We came here because I wanted to feel better, and I... I’m not sure if it’s helped. I mean, not taking into account my feelings. I mean that— I don’t know what I mean.” He takes a few deep breaths. “I think— when I’m upset, I have a tendency to slip into bad habits. I don’t want you to enable that.” “I don’t want anyone to enable that.” He adds, looking at Tallo and Kiono. Ondo: "What should we - how should we help you when you are upset? And - how do we tell when not to listen?" Veggrek: “I made a list.” Veggrek retrieves his journal, flips to the relevant page, and pushes it across the table towards Ondo. “Please. Don’t let me do any of these things, or anything in the spirit of them.” Ondo: "Oh my..." Tallo: if kiono turns to leave “where are you going?” prepared to try to grab her Ondo: Ondo is scrolling down the list. "Veggrek are you sure? Some of these seem - well some are obviously bad but others seem misplaced -" Kiono: "I need... to be alone. I will meet you at Vidh Zadh's shortly." Kiono leaves, upset probably. Ondo: "And I don't really recognize such behaviors as something you've displayed," Veggrek: “F-feel better, Kiono— What? Which ones?” Ondo: Ondo seems genuinely confused. Veggrek: “Of course you haven’t. I’ve been trying very hard to avoid them.” Ondo: "What's wrong with snacks?" "I thought people loved snacks." Tallo: tallo’s already seen this list so isnt surprised Veggrek: “People do.” Veggrek explains. He seems to be cheering up? “But a goblin can’t help but let snacking slide into gobbling, ravenously mashing down everything in sight, you see.” Tallo: “not being able to do all of these things sounds like an awful life to me.” Ondo: Ondo doesn't see. Veggrek: “I have an excellent life. It’s full of holy purpose.” Tallo: “but you—you beat up on yourself over such ridiculous little things, you do so many great things and yet you—“ clams up real quick “you were describing a dream you had, right?” Veggrek: “...yes.” Tallo: “and you were kiono. and you died.” waiting for confirmation Veggrek: “I think so.” Tallo: “that’s how kiono has described her premonition dreams to us.” “i think you had one of her dreams. which means that could come to pass.” “kiono mentioned the presence of shifters at the temple—which we really should be getting to soon—so maybe that’s the creatures you saw?” “did you see any of us in the dream? me, yourself, ondo?” Veggrek: “N-no. Just me— er, her— and the wolves. So we...” Veggrek pales. “...shouldn’t let her be alone...Gods, forgive me.” Tallo: “hold on.” “i also had one of those....dreams.” Ondo: Ondo has stood up and tilts back the mask, sliding remaining egg burger and pancake down underneath it. Tallo: “and nothing like it has come even remotely close to happening, to my knowledge. maybe it hasn’t yet? or just wont at all? i dont know how these things work.” “instead of jumping to panic, we should ask her how they work.” and by that i mean YOU should, because she wont answer me if i ask Ondo: "You're both right." "We don't know that was a vision or if it will come to pass, but we do know that sometimes they do, even if not always in the way we think." "I'm going to go make sure she's alright." Veggrek: “I don’t have any money and I’m very sorry and I have to go but someone has to pay for the pancakes and I will pay you back.” Veggrek stands, sprinting after Kiono. Tallo: “wait a minute, you little—“ Ondo: "Veggrek, wait! Ah, nevermind." Tallo: reaches to try and grab veg Ondo: Ondo goes to the counter and leaves the money for the food, pretty calmly. If they leave he'll follow them out. fsteak: 20 if we do an attack roll Gloom: grabbed Veggrek: Veggrek is easily halted. Tallo: “wait for us. we’ll go with you. it’s better if we stick together.” thinks of letter from edger as she speaks Ondo: "Yes Tallo's right, there's no sense in running off alone as well." Veggrek: “You’re right. I’m sorry. Thank you for stopping me.” Tallo: “''you would have done the same for me” mumbled super sheepishly, almost inaudibly, under her breath'' Ondo: Ondo gives a robotic whistle. And if foxdog follows, he heads out to try and catch up to Kiono. Tallo: follows Scabacca: Foxdog snatches any remaining sausages from the table and follows after Tallo: i still didnt get to ask urgh whatever at least we’re hopefully finally getting to the temple to get this over with maybe i should have just gone to the library after all well at least i got to see this of foxdog in high-chair pic Ondo: I didn't get to tell them the good news... oh well, it's not immediately important. Veggrek: I’m not sure I feel better. Maybe I was wrong. I was probably wrong. Scabacca: Sausages : D Kiono: is having a crisis wherever she's wandered off to Gloom: actively pursuing Kiono, roll survival, perception, OR investigation. Tallo: to try to spot her, although she’s not gonna keep trying to find kiono if it’s difficult Veggrek: on survival Ondo: on investigation Gloom: Tallo spots the coppery-haired Aasimar turn down a side street. Veggrek can do little but follow along. The group loses sight of her around the next turn, but a kindly old couple says "If you're looking for the tall angry lady, she went thattaway." to Ondo." You all arrive to find Kiono, seemingly lost in thought, shutting out the world around her.' Veggrek: “Kiono! Are you alright?” Ondo: Ondo puts his hands on Veggrek's shoulder, as if to stop him from running up too close, but addresses Kiono. "We didn't mean to intrude on your privacy Kiono, but we were worried about you being alone." Kiono: "Alone! Ha!" Her voice is nervous, stilted. She turns to face the group. "I'm fine, thank you." Veggrek: “We were alone in the dream when we were eaten by wolves.” Tallo: tallo is very intentionally not saying anything atm Kiono: Kiono laughs nervously, but clearly hearing some joke in your statement. "Always alone in dreams." She is holding the halberd in one hand, the butt of it on the ground. She glances at it, then lets go, watching it fall to the ground with a clatter. Ondo: "We.... had a thought as a group that perhaps given Tallo and Veggrek's strange dreams about you recently... they could be something similar to your premonitions- " Ondo cuts off when he sees the Halberd fall. Kiono: She laughs again, quieter and shorter, and begins to walk away. Ondo: Something is happening but he has no means to comprehend what. "Kiono, what...?" He stoops to pick up the halberd. Veggrek: Veggrek scurries after Kiono. “I— I’m sorry if I upset you. I never meant to do anything like that.” Kiono: "Of course you didn't. You never mean to do anything like that. 'Woe is me! But don't actually try to help or I'll feel worse!'" She barks another laugh, then devolves into - nervous is the only word I have I'm sorry to be redundant - laughter. Akaros: Akaros seems to spasm- something of an excessive flutter- when you grasp the Halberd, Ondo. Ondo: Ondo reaches out in his mind. What was that? Akaros: probably nothing. Just felt like... a jolt? Veggrek: “Oh. Um— okay. We’ll... be over here?” Ondo: yes, because it's normal for a magic weapon to make you twitch like a leaf. Ondo sounds deadpan as he inspects the polearm. He does not, however, have any particular magic or skill for knowing what it would do, so it's mostly just curiousity. Tallo: wonder if he heard any voices when he touched it? but i promised kiono i wouldnt bring it up Akaros: it's a dragon-killing weapon, I dunno. They do that sometimes. Tallo: “we should head to the tower no— ...as soon as we’re ready.” now. soon. please. Kiono: Kiono is walking further down the road. She's still sort of giggling and muttering to herself. Her hands are balled up in her hair. Tallo: looks at the sky to gauge what time of day it is Ondo: rolled a 14 insight is that enough to tell if akaros is bulls*tting me Gloom: (Getting towards noon) Akaros: seems distracted but not particularly attempting to conceal something Veggrek: Veggrek is following her at a bit of a distance. Tallo: rolls her eyes and thinks on edger’s letter for the zillionth time “urgh fine fine!” runs to try to catch up with kiono we have to get back on task and im only going to make it worse but i swear to god if someone doesnt do something— Ondo: Ondo, still standing there. "Oh - are we - I thought we were giving her some space." He walks quickly to follow Veggrek and to an extent Tallo. Tallo: i am not. missing. my airship. to kiono “how long are you going to need alone time?” Veggrek: “We are, just— not too much.” Kiono: Kiono's giggles come out a bit louder in response to the question. "Alone time? Forever, preferably. I--" Her eyes widen, the sort of hysteric expression on her face becoming one of realization, then despondency. Tallo: quiet surprise for a long moment “i’d prefer not forever. we have places to be.” Ondo: Ondo is having a moment where he is sure there is something he is not understanding, much like when he didn't understand Fern, but he does not have all the puzzle pieces. Tallo: “and it pains me to admit it but....” Ondo: "I have spent a great deal of time alone, and I cannot say I recommend it." Tallo: sticks out tongue “we cant do it without you.” gag me Veggrek: “None of us want you to be torn apart by wolves.” Kiono: Kiono sits where she is and starts sobbing. She's curled up in the smallest ball she can become. Tallo: sighs “fine. fine! we shouldnt go to the temple today. we really shouldnt. we’re in no state. fine i get it.” Veggrek: “Oh no. Oh— Ondo— No, don’t listen to me.” Ondo: "What?" Tallo: sighs and sits down next to kiono “do you want to call izora” Veggrek: “Never mind!” Kiono: Kiono stops crying in shock and stares at Tallo, like What. Tallo: “would that make you feel better” Ondo: Ondo stares for a moment, and sits down as well, setting the halberd firmly behind him and offering Akaros out like a blanket. Tallo: “i saw her in my dream. that’s her name right?” Gloom: Side street. there's a tree Kiono: In a strained voice, "No, I--" She frowns. "Do you take me for an idiot?" Tallo: god you would like the person who stabbed me. how appropriate. Tallo: “okay, no on calling her then. fine. be that way.” Kiono: "No, you do. You take us all for idiots. 'I saw her in my dream.' What a starts ranting in another language entirely." Still muttering, she gets up and stalks away. Tallo: “alright, that’s it, i tried. im done. im out. you can find me at the library.” to veg and ondo Veggrek: Veggrek starts following Kiono— and then stops, looking at Ondo. Tallo: grips the halberd on the way out and internally hisses at it, ‘you are the worst’ before releasing it Ondo: To Veg, "We should... each at least go with one of them." "It doesn't look like we're going to the temple in the next hour or two." Veggrek: Veggrek skitters after Tallo. Ondo: Ondo watches Veg go in mild surprise, then gets up and follows Kiono. Taking the halberd with him. Akaros: you think that was to me or you, Ondo? Akaros asks. Ondo: was? Akaros: right, you can't read minds. Must have been for me, then. Ondo: can - wait Ondo.exe has experienced an error Akaros: [I mean, you have to be really close or thinking really hard while I'm like this but yeah] Ondo: Ondo glances at Tallo leaving in the distance, quizzical. ask what was said but that seems rude? Or is it. I have no idea. I'm going to go try and help Kiono. Akaros: she thinks you suck [Upon revision, it couldn't have been meant for me, because clearly] I think something else might be going on here. should walk faster Ondo: Making my way downtown, after Kiono, noted, walking faster Kiono: Kiono is walking in a maybe random direction. She is still muttering to herself angrily. Tallo: tallo is, as she stated, heading to the library :p Ondo: Ondo runs after Kiono, halberd in hand Veggrek: Veggrek is not letting Tallo out of his sight. Gloom: The Library stands as it always does, there are a couple of college students sprawled out on the lawn in front. A season of testing seems to have just concluded, and the library is less busy than usual Tallo: “veggrek shouldnt you be making sure kiono doesnt get attacked by wolves.” Veggrek: “Ondo is.” Tallo: “....okay then. well i’m going to be reading. leave whenever you want.” she eyes the id badges of students who arent paying attention but resists only because veggrek is right there heads on into the library and starts looking for books on specific topics usual i have a list lol Gloom: Ondo, you follow behind Kiono, and eventually end up at the promenade by the river that cuts through the city. Foxdog is at your heels. Ondo: Ondo catches up to step with Kiono . "I.... I understand if you don't want to talk. I've learned from personal experience recently that it doesn't always help. But my offer from Wolis still stands." Kiono: Kiono is still sort of crying as she walks. She avoids looking at Ondo, looking intently at the river. She sniffles, then in soft voice ask, "Wh-which offer?" Ondo: "When we were in Wolis, after the gate incident - I told you that if you needed someone to talk to, or if you had something you felt you needed to keep from the group as a whole, I would be available." He pauses. "The answer you gave then was that there was nothing, and that may still be true, but the offer stands." "Otherwise, we could talk about something else." Ondo is facing the river but watching Kiono from his peripheral. Kiono: Kiono is silent for a long moment, her eyes glued to the waters rushing past. In a voice nearly a whisper she says, "I have to be stronger. I'm not... I'm not fit, I'm not suited as I... as I am now..." She squats down and presses her head to the bars of the railing, knuckles white from gripping the bars. "I have to be, but it... It's... a lot." Ondo: "Stronger... stronger in what way?" "Your combat abilities outmatch anyone else in our party, so I'm assuming that's not what you mean." Ondo reaches a hand out tentatively, and squeezes Kiono's shoulder. Kiono: "It-- I-- That's--" She laughs nervously again, hiccups a bit, wipes at her nose. She flinches when Ondo touches her, looking at him in fear and spinning so that she's out of his reach. Her eyes dart to the halberd for half a second. Ondo: Ondo raises his hands. "Sorry!" "I should have asked permission." Then quietly, "It is perhaps good I did not go in for the hug." Kiono: Kiono curls up in a ball, her back to the railing. She holds her bags tightly to her chest and wraps her arms around her knees. "It's okay. You startled me is all." Ondo: Ondo is quiet for a moment. "Did... Is there something..." He shakes his head. "You are like a different person today. I've never seen you jump like that." "Has something happened?" He is giving Kiono a decent amount of space, himself facing the river still, but crouched down so that they are closer to eye level. Kiono: She's mumbling into her knees sort of hoping you can hear what she's saying, sort of not. "Veg and Tallo had my dreams." "I... I didn't know they could be given to others. It's..." She buries the rest of her face in her knees, about to cry again. "It's not fair. I don't want them. Why should I have to have them?" Ondo: "Ah... I think I see why that would be upsetting." Pause. "Is it... every night? And do they always end in that way?" Kiono: "They're not every night, but they do, every time, end that way." She looks at Ondo, or in his direction at least. "They're overrated." Ondo: Ondo releases what sounds like a tinny, robotic laugh, a mimicry. "Kiono, I don't know how you stand it. I had one dream similar to what you described - and it still haunts me." "I think you must be a lot stronger than you seem to think you are." Kiono: Kiono studies Ondo for a minute, trying to discern whether he's lying or not. She decides he is telling the truth, and smiles at him. She dries her face on her sleeve and takes an unsteady but deep breath. "I guess I have to be. I wouldn't have been chosen if I wasn't, right?" Ondo: Ondo tilts his head. "That makes sense, I suppose. You mean by the Gods, as Squire Veggrek says?" Kiono: "I don't know if it's quite as Veg says, but yeah." Veggrek: Ondo nods, satisfied with this. Kiono: Kiono shifts so she can see the river again. She watches it for a moment, then sighs. "We...... we should probably go... Tallo and her stupid time limit..." She says "Tallo" with some mockery. Ondo: "Tallo seemed to have given up and gone to the library. I'm sure she wouldn't be opposed to us getting back on schedule, however." He does pause though. Ondo pauses and sighs. "What are we going to do about 'Tallo'?" Kiono: "She's asking for a fireball to the face," Kiono grumbles. She reaches into one of her bags without really thinking about it. She stops, rolls her eyes, and sticks her legs straight out in front of her, blowing a puff of air upwards at her bangs in annoyance. "Why do I have so many fire spells, dang it." Ondo: Ondo tilts his head. "You are a spellcaster... did I know that?" Kiono: Kiono freezes. She tugs a scroll out of her bag and holds it up. "I... I have.. scrolls. They're.. They're all fire spells..." She looks at the scroll in her hand in some annoyance. "I don't like fire spells..." Ondo: "I am not entirely fond of it either." He glances up. "I don't think Tallo means any harm. It does make talking to her somewhat difficult though," he says, changing the subject. Kiono: Kiono scoffs, stuffing the scroll back in her bag. She finds an apple in there and decides to have an angry munch on it. "She just makes everything more difficult than it needs to be. Like, we know she was Renn and probably Fern. Making up such obvious lies so she can pretend she's being all secretive is so-- Augh!" Angry cronch monch. Ondo: "I don't pretend to understand her reasoning. And yes, most probably Fern - but, I was inside her dreams." Ondo: "Someone in the dream told me she was doing it for... the expectations placed on her. By her parents, by..." Ondo is concentrating very hard. Kiono: Kiono slows her annoyed chewing, thoughtful. "...expectations?" Ondo: "Yes. I'm not sure what those expectations are. Perhaps something to do with being a changeling." He pauses. "Or perhaps something to do with being a noble. Or a changeling noble." Kiono: Kiono finishes her apple in thoughtful silence. "She's still really annoying," she says at length with the biggest sigh. Ondo: "Is she?" Ondo sounds genuinely curious. Kiono: "Yeah. She is." Kiono stands up and takes another look at the river. "Responsibilities aren't a good reason to tell obvious falsehoods that benefit nobody." Ondo: Ondo hums in slight agreement. "I am capable of a great deal of patience. And I don't mind playing pretend." "I still wish she would trust us though." Kiono: "I wish she was smart enough to stop slipping up." "We should... probably go find her and *sigh* get going..." Scabacca: "I wish there were more sausages." Foxdog says. A piece of hamburger is ejected from a random slot in Ondo. Ondo: "Hm, oh yes, I had Renn and Fern figured out as the same person before we left Alibrook. She could be more careful." Ondo pats the Foxdog on the head. "Yes, let's move forward." Kiono: "Wh-where is she? Did... did she say?" Ondo: "She was going to the library again. Veggrek followed her." Kiono: "Oh, okay. I... I'm sort of surprised that... that Veg didn't..." Ondo: "As was I." Ondo glances at the halberd in his hands, and then at Kiono. "Do you... want this back?" he sounds unsure. Akaros: "Hey do you know what this Star Walk thing is? She keeps trying to get Ondo and I into it." Akaros says. Kiono: "I should probab-- Oh! Yeah, I-- well, I know sort of? I've only read a couple of books, and they weren't the first ones in the series. I think they were just books two and three. I'd love to get the first one some time to confirm my theories about what's going on." Kiono: "And apparently there's just a whole bunch more in the series past the first three I know about. If I ever have a week or two and the whole series..." Ondo: ''Ondo is staring at Kiono. This is not bad, but it is '''weird.'' Kiono: "S-so... Uh... I don't... You know, know a lot, but I know sort of what it is?" Ondo: "Ah, I see. We have only just started, but, perhaps we could discuss these theories sometime...?" Akaros: "Hmm, well, okay then. I can't really read easily in this form. Maybe I can get Ondo to lay a book nearby when he's in idle mode...." Akaros ponders Getting a Hobby. Ondo: "Or I could read it, in the 18 hours a day I'm not stationary," Ondo says flatly. "But admittedly if you can turn the pages, I can still process it while resting." Kiono: "I-I, um... I don't... We have.. different stories entirely, really... I don't... know that we could, um... We could really have a g-good..." Kiono is dissolving back into a mess. She holds her hand out to Ondo, her head down, her voice small. "I think.. I-I should take the halberd..." Ondo: Ondo hands it to her, confused. Gloom: He certainly tries Make a Charisma saving throw, Ondo Ondo: im a warlock baby Gloom: You feel an odd hesitation you weren't expecting, but relinquish the halberd '' ''a malfunction, perhaps? Akaros being shenanigans? Ondo: "It's a... strange weapon you have, Kiono." Kiono: Kiono takes the halberd and holds it close. She is silent a moment, then gets just the weirdest look on her face. Then she spits out some words that are very clearly expletives in another language. "Yeah. Super strange," she mutters. "Library?" Ondo: "Y-Yes, let's get going." Akaros: Ondo Ondo: Yes? Akaros: a basically-dead robot from a not-entirely-annihilated civilization, utterly displaced in time and unused to this modern era, right? Ondo: ... Akaros: I'm the spirit of a dragon-god who was attacked and betrayed by who knows what, and basically acting as glorified batteries. why are we the normal ones? thank you for breakfast. I forgot to say it. I appreciate the consideration. Ondo: thought maybe it was point of view, and this is just what passes for normal in this era. [Not that I feel normal.] Akaros: have no shoulders but I must shrug you're welcome. Ondo looks away slightly, which is an irrelevant gesture because Akaros is in his head. Kiono: And so Kiono and Ondo go to the library. Gloom: And so they do Tallo: youd find tallo reading at a table with a stack of books, idk where veg is atm Veggrek: Asleep nearby. Kiono: Kiono walks over to the table, clearly very embarrassed and.. annoyed about something. She rolls her eyes, then seems to resign herself to something. She isn't confident when she speaks, but she speaks hurriedly and reminiscent of a child who got caught and is being forced to apologize. "I'm sorry about the trouble I've caused. I didn't realize that you guys would end up getting my dreams because that's never happened before. And I'm sorry that I delayed us today because I was being" she sighs "Selfish and stupid." She closes her eyes and, with another resigned sigh, looks at Ondo and adds, "And thank you for your help, Ondo. I..." in a more relaxed voice "I appreciate it." Tallo: tallo snaps out of the book, she was super focused, and blinks a few times Ondo: "I'm... glad I was of some service." Ondo's voice is light, but also sounds a little bit surprised. He turns to Tallo. "It seems the current intent is to get to the temple today after all - have you found the things you're looking for?" Tallo: “what? um.....yes ive found some good...books...” eyeing kiono “and no i dont plan on going to the temple today.” Kiono: She's holding her halberd close to her chest, not making eye contact with anyone. Ondo: "Ah - we're not?" Tallo: “we shouldnt go like this. we need to....slow down and focus on one thing at a time.” Ayyyy an edger lesson “i have a proposition.” Ondo: Ondo glances at Kiono, then back to Tallo. "Yes?" Kiono: Kiono looks like she's about to say something, but doesn't, choosing instead to simply look at Tallo. Tallo: “we get a room for the night at the inn, we have a talk—does anyone have a bottle, or a canteen, or a jar i guess?” Veggrek: “I have one,” Veggrek responds, still mostly asleep. Kiono: Kiono looks at the others, then back to Tallo. Her voice is still small. "...Why?" Tallo: “i have a game in mind. one that will hopefully get us on the same page.” “if we go to the temple now, i’ll—we’ll—just end up getting killed. it’s been one thing after another and none of us get along well and i’m sick of it.” sticks tongue out Kiono: "W-wouldn't... Wouldn't being forthright be more advantageous than playing games?" Tallo: “dont be a spoilsport.” “might as well try to make this somewhat fun and not completely unbearable.” Kiono: Kiono frowns at being called a spoilsport. Tallo: “are you in or not?” Kiono: you just hurt her feelings, you monster Tallo: stands up from desk and closes book Kiono: "Wouldn't this push us past your deadline?" genuinely curious Ondo: "I don't see the harm in it. If we don't like it we can stop and try a different approach." Scabacca: "I'm in. Will there be sausages?" Foxdog says. Another bit of hamburger ejects from Ondo. Foxdog catches it in the air Tallo: hoping veg said he’s in???? “a-dawg, this includes you.” Ondo: "And yes I was curious about -" Ondo cuts himself off and spins around. "How are you doing that???" Akaros: "How am I...? Oh, this. Prop yourself up somewhere, then." Tallo: doesnt answer deadline question Gloom: another piece of hamburger ejects to Foxdog's delight. Ondo: "Prop myself up?" Akaros: "Like. So you won't fall over." Ondo: Ondo confusedly stands against the wall. Akaros: "Rawk." Akaros flows out of Ondo, and into a more tightly packed form- though not much more substantive than as a cape. It's a little taller than Veggrek, and posseses little more than arms and a head atop a sort of torso that rises from the ground. He picks up a crumples piece of paper and holds it aloft for a few moments before it passes through his hand. After a moment of this, he returns to Ondo. "Can't maintain it for long, and not in bright light, but it's easy enough to do a few things from in here. Also yes, sorry, got distracted by being an awesome ghost. I'm in." Ondo: Ondo pushes away from the wall instinctively as Akaros returns, not having been fully prepared either for him to leave or for him to take on semi-corporeal form. "How long have you been able to do that?" Akaros: "Maybe a day or two ago. I've been working at it for a bit since figuring the cape out." Tallo: “....great. a-dawg can be represented by a piece of fruit or a towel or something.” looks at kiono, waiting on her Kiono: Kiono is very eyes-to-the-floor, holding the halberd tightly. "I-I guess." Tallo: “great let’s make a pit stop and then get a room at the inn.” gets ready to leave the library Ondo: Ondo makes no objections. "Where is our pit stop?" Tallo: “snacks” “and pampering supplies” Kiono: Kiono snrks despite herself at "snacks." Tallo: “somewhere with those” Ondo: "I see." Tallo: “we’ll probably have to ask around” Gloom: Mmm, you've been around Mudwall enough that you've probably seen a place that would accommodate snacks pretty easily. roll investigate for Pampering Supplies™️ Tallo: 9 Gloom: either you can find someplace in a reasonable amount of time but doesn't have everything you're looking for, or you can spend a bit more time. Tallo: we got time. if no one else is looking, tallo will keep at it Gloom: yup, you recall reading about the spa, and are able to locate it without great issue, it's somewhat near the mayoral estate. Tallo: dragging my crew in there to hopefully buy some stuff Gloom: they also have rooms available, more of a resort set up than the Titan's Grasp, if that's your thing. they have a bar, grill, and room service spa is 15 gp/ea, food varies but is probably another 10ish/ea, and the bar is the bar rooms are 25gp, but come with use of the spa (so 25 per room +15 per anyone leftover) Tallo: after getting info from people at the spa, turns to the party: “let’s get a room here, get settled in, and then talk plans for the spa and game and food.” Kiono: Kiono will go where the group is ushered for now. Veggrek: Veggrek is following in an overwhelmed, silent daze. Tallo: forks over 25g Ondo: Yep. And so the party begins their Spa Day. Category:OOS